We Lay Here To Rest Those We Have Lost
by Pwnie3
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead, killed, by those who he barely knew. All of the godly world mourns for him except the girl he trusted with his life, Annabeth, who cheated on him with his half-brother. Inspired by NikiD1233's Suicide is Murder. Rated T to be safe. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys. Pwnie3 here, got the idea from NikiD1233's Suicide is Murder, I liked it for some reason or another. It's slightly different due to my preferences, mainly because I'm in a Percabeth hating mood. This will most likely turn into one of those Chaos-like stories, only with Ouranous instead. Enjoy._**

**_disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Screw you, Rick._**

The young man walking home from work at the fast-food restaurant.

The young men who were desperate for attention from the popular girls beside them, waiting to jump the young man with knives gleaming white under the pale moon.

He walked beneath them, a streak of grey shining in his pearlescent black hair, falling into his sea-green eyes that held so much sadness. This was the moment they had been planning for weeks. They stepped from the shadows, the knives glowing in the soft moonlight. The man looked up. A single set of words escaped his lips.

"If you can, make it quick. I have killed too many to hurt another soul."

The kids at school thought him

**Stupid**, the first word carved into his chest.

He had dyslexia, he couldn't read.

He had ADHD, he couldn't sit still in class.

He excelled in sports, he must not study.

He barely ever spoke.

**The teachers, students, girls shoved away called him this, behind his back, some even to his face.**

**Gay**, the second term whittled into his torso.

He never had a girlfriend.

He pushed away all the girls who threw themselves at him.

He never sighed dreamily at any girls like the other boys did.

The pictures in his locker only had the faces of boys, the girls' faces blotted out.

**The teachers, students, girls shoved away called him this, behind his back, some even to his face.**

**Weak**, the third concept chiseled onto his body.

He never fought back, not even when the scrawniest boy in school hit his best.

He never was mean to anyone.

**The teachers, students, girls shoved away called him this, behind his back, some even to his face.**

**Freak**, the fourth phrase hewn into his flesh.

He worshipped gods that he alone believed in.

He had scars all over his body.

**The teachers, students, girls shoved away called him this, behind his back, some even to his face.**

What they didn't know, was that slowly, surely, they were killing him. Killing him with their words. That they were doing the best thing they could to him. That they were sending him to the love he never realized he had until she was dead. That they were freeing him from a prison he could not break out of.

A silver arrow whizzed past the ear of one of them. A girl in silver with black hair and electric blue eyes stepped from the shadows and ran to the young man.

"Percy, stay with me. We can fix this. We'll get you back to your mom and to Paul and Ariadne, too. Come on, Perce, don't die on your family like this"

Another girl, and another, and another followed her. Many more came, and all parted as a little girl with silver eyes and auburn hair passed through them. She saw the light in his sea-green eyes fading, and rushed to his side.

"Perseus, stay with us. We can fix this"

"Lady Artemis, I do not fear death. If anything, I want to die, but was too cowardly to bring death upon myself. In death, though, I am free" he whispered with his final breath, and a wispy, colorless essence drifted from his lips. The little girl caught it, and tossed it to the sky. The vapor caught beside a constellation, and the stars reconfigured themselves. Now, standing next to The Huntress in the sky, was The Hero, a last tribute to the Savior of Olympus.

In the court of Ouranous, the fabric of reality shimmered as a new seat appeared at the table decorated with the Milky Way Galaxy. On it, as with all the other seats, was a constellation. This one was of a man holding up a sword, and as the constellation became more lifelike, it was of a man with shaggy, pearlescent, black hair and sea-green eyes shining with triumph. He was right next to The Huntress, Zoe Nightshade. The plaque on the back of the chair read:

**_Perseus Orion Jackson_**

**_Son of Poseidon_**

**_Savior of Olympus_**

**_Killed by those who just didn't understand_**

**_August 18, 1996-August 20, 2020_**

**_The Hero_**

A young woman appeared in the seat beside that of the young man, and he materialized in it. The woman smiled.

"Zoe?" the young man asked of the woman. Her smile brightened.

"Welcome home, Perseus. Welcome home"

At school, all the teachers dressed in black. The students couldn't figure out why until they saw the seat designated for Percy Jackson, the only kid at school with perfect attendance, was empty. No explaining was needed. A memorial service was being held for Percy Jackson, and the teachers said that you got 20 extra credit points for going.

There, they saw maybe a hundred kids climbing out of strawberry vans, each wearing an orange t-shirt. Each held a candle, and 2 kids who looked about 14 carried a body borne on a litter with a sea-green shroud with a trident sewn onto it covering the visage and all else of the dead man. The students realized that this was Percy Jackson, borne by 2 kids who could only be his siblings. Suddenly, the students realized something. There was no weeping girlfriend that he had talked about so much, then suddenly stopped chattering over. Another van pulled up, and many of the kids in orange went over to it, pulling out more litters, each with a shroud and a body on it. A red one with a spear, and the name **Clarisse LaRue **crudely scrawledin brown; a green one with a caduceus, and the name **Connor Stoll **scribbled in black, carried by a girl with brown hair and brown eyes ahead of a boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes; a pale blue one with a silver goblet, carried by two 19 year old girls with curly, caramel hair and pale blue eyes, with a name stitched in silver:** Allysa Trent**; so many bodies, the students stopped counting. The student body then realized what they had done, shunning him when there were so many people to miss him. They saw a woman sitting with their English teacher, Mr. Blowfis, and both were crying. There was a boy in the shadows, almost blending in save for his pale olive skin. A man who looked like an older version of Percy sat on the other side of the woman with Mr. Blowfis. The girl from the scene of the murder was there, her electric blue eyes brimming with tears. The students quieted as the orange-shirted kids, after their comrades set sown the litters, began to hum.

THALIA POV

Why is the world so cruel? First Jason, then Phoebe, and now Percy too? I fear for Nico's life. Not Annabeth's, not after her betrayal of Percy's love for her. I can only imagine the pain he went through when he caught Annabeth kissing Marcus. I joined in as all the living people I knew began to hum. It was an old tune, led by the Apollo cabin, their unofficial-and-yet-not-an-Apollo-camper leader and the best singer at camp, Helen Hoffman, daughter of Rhea, augmented the ancient Greek lullaby with words in our tongue of bloodshed, and of war, and of death, then of peace, and of grief, and of loss, and of starting anew. Helen knew these things. Helen had lost many of her friends and family during the second Gigantomachy, including the guy she had always known as her brother, a son of Hephaestus named Franz Hoffman, her half sister and one of her best friends, Allysa "Gwen" Trent , and also the guy she had been in love with, Sorrel Winter, whom she had known since 6th grade. She had, in return to the monsters, taken on her true form as the mortal vessel of Lady Chaos, creator of the universe, and lulled Gaea back to sleep with honeyed words of peace and love.

_Εμείς θα θέσει εδώ για να κοιμηθεί_

_Αιώνια οικογένειά μας_

_Θα σας στείλουμε στον Κύριο Άδη στο βραχίονα του Κυρίου Θανάτου_

_Δίνουμε εισιτήριο σας κάτω από το κρύο δάχτυλα αναίσθητος σας_

_Γύρω swod λαιμό σας_

_Ποια θα πεθάνει πολεμώντας με_

_Και κερδίσαμε τη μάχη_

_Και κερδίσαμε τον πόλεμο_

_Σας πραγματοποιήθηκε όπως είχε πεθάνει_

_Εμείς φώναξε και κλάψαμε_

_Ο εχθρός ήταν να οδηγηθούν στη δικαιοσύνη_

_Και προχωρήσαμε, αλλά δεν είναι αρκετά_

_Επειδή ακόμα κλαίω για σένα τη νύχτα_

_Αναρωτιόμαστε τι θα μπορούσε να ήταν_

_Αν δεν είχε λάβει αυτή λεπίδα για τους Θεούς_

_Αν ήταν ταχύτερη_

_Αν είχαν επιζήσει_

_Αλλά έχουμε προχωρήσει_

_Είμαστε σε ειρήνη_

_Έχουμε μετακινηθεί τόσο μακριά από τον πόνο όσο το δυνατόν_

_Και έχουμε αρχίσει και πάλι_

_Έχουμε ξαναχτίστηκε_

_Σας έχουμε τιμηθεί_

_Για την τελευταία φορά_

_Μέχρι τη στιγμή που ο Λόρδος Θάνατος μας παίρνει_

_Θα μας λείψετε_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

PERCY POV

It has been over 1,00 years since I died. The thousand years I have spent in the stars have been the best use of time I could have ever imagined. It was used by, at first, getting used to being dead and being a constellation. Then, getting to know Zoe better after convincing her not to be a man-hater for all eternity. I had, after a while, started dating Zoe, and I married her about 100 years ago. We have 2 children. Ethan Nova and Bianca Nebulae. The bad part about living here in the stars: I had to stand by and watch Mom, Paul, and their daughter, Ariadne, die. I watched Nico meet a nice young girl named Max, who he married and had 2 children with, who for some reason both had wings, named Bianca and Ari. It hurt, watching my family and friends age and live their lives. But not Annabeth, or Marcus, no, they were bestowed godhood by the Olympian Council, becoming goddess of architecture and god of rivers. They also couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other's *ahem* nether regions. I watched Thalia become more and more bitter to men, until she would kill any male who even _thought _about looking at her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bianca tugging on my jeans. Awwwww.

"Daddy, Mummy told me to ask you to help me wif my weading. She busy hunting Heracl...Heraca-" she babbled in her two-year-old language, when she was actually closer to 100, simply playing her cute of spades, holding up Christopher Paolini's _Eragon _for me to read.

"Heracles?" I asked, helping her to pronounce the long word.

"Yeah, that's it. So will you help?" she repeated. She knew I had dyslexia, but _those eyes..._ those big, shining, pleading sea-green eyes that she knew I couldn't refuse. Damn kids. Wrapping me thrice around their little fingers.

I picked her up and set her on my lap as I myself was seated on a bench. She wove her waist-length black hair into a braid before looking expectantly at the blue book in my hands. I opened it to find, to my surprise, it was written in Greek. Bianca _does_ care. She looked up at me.

"Aren't we gonna read now, Daddy?" she pressed, clearly impatient to read about dragons and elves and magic. I began to read aloud.

**"Prologue: Shade of Fear**

**Wind howled through the night**..."

* * *

I read Bianca the prologue and the first 5 chapters when Zoe came back from shooting Heracles in the rear all day, having nothing better to do. She looked thoroughly exhausted, but she still picked up Bianca and swung her around like a fox-tail toy, the one with the baseball on the end you swing around your head.

"Where's Ethan?" she asked me, after saying hello and kissing me, to which Bianca 'ewwww'ed.

"He's still napping. That boy sleeps more than I did when I still had the curse of Achilles" I replied. Zoe sighed. A long, drawn out sigh that says 'well, we can't do anything about that'.

"Also, Percy, Lord Ouranos has requested our presence" Zoe added

"Well, what could have happened to irk him now, after over a thousand years?...Wait a minute...no." I replied, immediately reminded of when I still had the Athena spawn at my side, when I could count on her, and the war where I fell into the pit, got out, and was betrayed before we could even have the funeral for all the fallen, while Annabeth and Marcus simply laughed at the demise of hundreds of their kith and kin.

* * *

After putting Bianca to bed, Zoe and I began the long trek across the stars to the courtroom of the Milky Way Galaxy. We rushed to our seats, being very nearly late. We sat down, and Lord Ouranos began to speak.

"My dear constellations" he began in his deep, soothing voice that ran over your mind like hot cocoa "I have gathered you here today upon event that, to my great dismay, my wife is indeed rising again. Only this time, she has our sons at her side, Cronus among them. The foolish gods of Olympus have asked Lord Chaos for his help in the upcoming war, but he can only spare a battalion of his warriors. I have agreed to help him, upon condition that if any of you with to join his army, you can"

Orpheus raised his hand. He had been made a constellation long ago, but, being so besotted with Eurydice, had refused to come without her.

"Lord Ouranos, what if our children wish to join Chaos, like if Karilone wished to fight beside him?" Orpheus spoke of his daughter, and I knew that Bianca wished to become a Chaotic Assassin, as Zoe and I are for Ouranos.

"I have worded my request very carefully, Orpheus, and he agreed that any under my command may join his number" Ouranos replied, still as calm and collected as ever. "I have decided that Perseus, Zoe, Orpheus, and your children behind you. Chop-Chop, go and pack, you leave at the ass-crack of dawn tomorrow!" Ouranos replied in the happiest way that was possible for a man who lived in the night.

"Yes, Lord Ouranos" we all replied in a monotone, most of us trying not to strangle said Lord Anus(it was the nickname we used for him when we were absolutely pissed at him or just pissed drunk) as we went to tell our children, and wife in Orpheus' case, to pack up for an unspecified amount of time in the dingo ate my baby crazy Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, review answers!**

CanineSeaKid4 (Guest):** I don't care for Fang. Fang can go die in a hole, a deep, dark, cold hole, with nobody around, and no food or water.**

******BTW, for those who think Bianca is going to be a Mary-Sue and Ethan a Gary-Stu, you are dingo ate my baby crazy. Well, maybe not on Ethan, but he just _thinks _he's a Gary-Stu because he thinks he's perfect.**

**Before I forget,** Disclaimer:** I only own Karilone, Bianca Nebulae, Ethan Nova, and Marcus Jameson. The rest belong to the thrice-be-damned Rickroller.**

Bianca POV

I. Am. BORED. I already read all my books twice, played solitaire, won poker against Daddy(500 credits for more books!), kicked Ethan's sorry _podex _at chess again, practiced my bowmanship until my fingers bled (which took hours, by the way), wrote an essay on how not to be bored, burned the essay, tossed the ashes of the essay into Ethan's 'ever so perfect' hair, he calls it, because he spends hours preening himself after he sleeps past dinner, so he can take(more like kidnap) Karilone on 'the best date she will ever go on'. He says it every time and then wonders why she hates him for being a cocky, yet somehow still cockless ass. For someone who's supposed to be my equal, he sure is stupid. But when it comes to battle, that boy is like Daddy was at the age of 20, a godsdamned daemon. I think I shall go to bed. I wonder when we'll be arriving at Camp Dingo-Ate-My-Baby-Crazy...

* * *

_Lady Nebulae _the AI, Vanessa, said, waking me up probably just in time for breakfast.

"Yes, Vanessa?"

_We will soon be landing at the location specified as Zeus' Fist in Camp Half-Blood, approximately 60 minutes. Lord Perseus has requested that you don your Cloak-Of-Hiding for disbarkment. We will arrive at the exact same time as the Soldiers of Chaos._

"Thank you, Vanessa. Tell my father that I heed his request"

_I shall inform him of your assent._

* * *

I walked over to the silver-and-black chest of drawers in my small room. I reached into the topmost drawer and rummaged for a bit, before pulling out a long cloak that was black with a lining of silver. I reached into the drawer again and pulled out a silver mask that covered only half my face, like the Phantom of the Opera's mask, lined with black round the eyes and edges. I exited my room to see my _dearest_ brother, Ethan, emerge from his rooms and saw him wearing his cloak and mask, of white and gold, not hiding his black hair and volcanic brown eyes. Then, Karilone stepped from her cave and, per usual, she was stunning. Her father's auburn hair was flowing over her shoulders, coming to a curly stop at about mid-torso. Her mother's emerald green eyes shone from behind her bronze mask lined with dark grey, that which matched her dark grey cloak with the bronze lining. I find her gorgeous, and she likes me back. Three cheers for homosexuality! She blushed, as she always did, a shy girl, whenever I looked at her. And when she turned away, the uncovered half of her face suddenly curtained by that lush, beautiful hair I just loved to run my hands through... I think I'm in love. Ethan must have thought she was blushing at him, because he looked rather smug all of the sudden at her smooth, porcelain skin rapidly pinking around the cheeks. He went to wrap his arm around her waist, but I got there first, and grabbed her hand before kissing her cheek. At least, I was aiming for her cheek. She turned her head, the clever girl, so I caught her on the lips instead. it felt _perfect_. She was my Karilone, and I was her Bianca. I looked at Ethan to see his eyes bugging from their sockets in an effort to understand the fact that his sister and his crush were together. We smiled innocently at him as we walked away, leaving my poor twin babbling uncomprehendingly as he tried to make sense of the scene. Good thing we already told our parents.

* * *

Karilone POV

"Don't you think that was just a little mean,Bi?" I asked my girlfriend. Curse me and my gentle mind.

"Nah, it was hilarious! Did you even _see_ his face? It was priceless, Kari. We're gonna have to do that again! Oh, once he sees Janice and Giselle..." she replied, referring to Perseus and Andromeda's daughter Giselle, who was in a relationship with Janice, the daughter born to one of the Pleiades who was raped by Orion.

"Now that, my dear, is plain cruel. They trust us with that secret!" I shot back.

"Oh look, there's the dining hall!" she replied, as if she had not heard me. She did this often, and I loved her for it. We walked into breakfast. And when I say breakfast, I mean break_feast_. There was so much food, it was a wonder we could always find more places to dispose of the small amount of leftovers. Pancakes, bacon, waffles, sausage, eggs, hash browns, cereal, milk, cheese, juices of all kinds, and most of the time, we ate it all. And this time was no different. When we pushed away our plates after half-an-hour, the small amounts of food still on the plate (none of it was bacon) disappeared. We decided to go shoot. Lord Perseus, Bianca's father, had beat us to the range. We said hello, good morning, then took out our own bows. Bianca's was silver streaked with black, that went with arrows that had black shafts, black tips, and silver fletching. Mine was much the same, but with dark grey instead of black, and bronze instead of silver. We have attachments to the colors. Bianca's father had the same, only he had sea-green with silver. For some reason, all the dummies had a face taped onto them, with short, dark brown hair and oceanic eyes, and the name **MARCUS**. I wonder why that is...

**Hey, you don't need to read this, but I just want to say thank you for reviewing and following this little story, and for giving me a few ideas, too: but also to apologize if you think I'm going too fast. I am very impatient in getting this story out, ii has been on my mid for about a year and I just got an account. I also apologize if I went off topic too much, I think I might have ADD. And one more thing: this was just supposed to be a one-shot. But I got too into the story.**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, peeps! I have laid out the entire outline for the rest of this story. It can be edited if you give me good ideas, though! I might put them in another story.**

**I wrote most of this chapter while on a Horrible Histories high. Chapter quality might be slightly affected by this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not damn myself when I imagine Rick Riordan in the depths of Tartarus. Rick Riordan has been damned.**

No-one POV

"Daddy, this is foolish. there is no rhyme or reason for you to change how you look just so you won't be recognized. No-one will mind who you are, your help is still extremely valuable, Mr. Commander-of-Lord-Ouranos'-Armies. Also, on the subject of how you want to make yourself look different, while Mother may think you look good with red hair and blue eyes, but I call it nonsensical and uncalled for. If you change your appearance to the image I have just described, I will call you Percy Weasley!" Bianca fumed at her father, while Ethan just sat in the corner, in an easy chair, with a bag of popcorn. To him, this was better than cable. But Lord Haero(Percy) saw the dangerous levels of Star Energy in his daughter's slowly darkening eyes, which were already the same color of pine needles. Just to say, though, The starlord Haero really didn't want to be called Percy Weasley. No-one liked Percy Weasley.

"Now, Bianca, you need to calm down, I have made my decision. In this, I am as iron" Perseus said, leaving no room for more argument. But, of course, having been raised by Zoe Nightshade, Bianca found room.

"If you insist on ruining your good looks, Father," when Bianca called him _father_, trouble was brewing,"Then at least make yourself look like a demigod, one easily forgotten, of a god recently faded so you can blend in. Khione, maybe?" and Bianca's tone bricked up the tiny space that Percy had to argue with her. Bianca was the best at this stuff, ending arguments and conversations and lives. Percy sighed. He was defeated. He changed his hair to dark brown and his eyes to icy blue. Anyone looking at him would see his as a son of Khione. Khione had recently faded, bout 1,00 years or less past, her domain passed on to a girl named Natalie Stoll. Percy knew that dark times were ahead if a Stoll had control over all snow and ice and all that schist.

"Happy now, Bibi?" Percy asked, only to find a silver dagger at his throat.

"Do you want to repeat that name, Daddy?" her voice deathly calm. Percy was scared now. he had forgotten himself for an instant and called his daughter one of the few things that could make her this way. She had once killed the wicked head of a corrupt pantheon when said god called her "sugar britches" while staring at her backside.

"No, Lady Nebulae" he replied automatically. Only two people could do that to him, his wife and his daughter.

_Lady Nebulae, Lord Haero, Lord Nova, we will be landing at Camp Half-Blood in approximately 5 minutes. It is recommended that you do not kill your father, Lady Nebulae, and to approach the exits._

"Thank you, Vanessa" Bianca replied.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was happily listening to some old music while writing up Marcus' biography, when I looked at the clock. Oh gods, it's almost 1:30! Our allies from Ouranos and Chaos will be here then. I raced to Zeus' Fist, and the soldiers hadn't even landed yet. But, gods_damn_ who made that spaceship? Look at those thrusters, and that structure, and those- stop it, Annabeth, you're getting distracted. There it goes, landing at Zeus' Fist. Marcus went to the strawberry fields to meet the soldiers from Chaos.

The ship hissed as the hatch on the side opened. I saw 7 figures step from the, strangely, trapezoid shaped opening. All of them were wearing masks and cloaks, for some reason.

The first figure was female. She had black hair and her mask cast a shadow over her eyes, even though it only covered one side of her face, I couldn't see any of their eyes. But her clothes were black and silver, and this girl knew how to dress. Her skinny jeans and t-shirt were unadorned, simple black with veins of silver, but it fit her lanky body like a glove. If I was lesbian, I would be drooling.

The second figure was much the same, only with auburn hair and she was shorter, while also favoring dark grey and bronze to her companion's preferences.

The third figure was male, and obviously a showoff. almost as tall as the first figure, he had black hair as well, wearing the skinniest and lightest white jeans and a bleached t-shirt, both veined in gold.

All in all, the 7 figures wore much the same clothing, jeans and t-shirts with their cloaks and masks, but with varying colors.

The first actual man had black hair and wore sea-green with silver. The first true woman had the same black hair, and favored a deep, royal blue with silver. The second man had auburn hair and wore crimson with gold. He was the tallest, but just barely over the first man. The second woman had brown hair, and wore emerald green with bronze.

"Hello" the first girl said, for she couldn't be older than 16. "We are your reinforcements from Lord Ouranos. Now" she continued, now looking at her companions. "who wants to start the introductions?"

**Yay! I finally finished it! I was halfway through the chapter, when suddenly- writers block. A gap in my outline. So I rewrote the outline. I'm still coming up with codenames for a few of them, so if you could help me with: Karilone, Orpheus, and Eurydice as far as codenames go. By the way, you're all gonna hate me in a few chapters.**


	5. AN of Sorrow and Fire and crispy Bacon

**My dearest viewers,**

**I am sorry, this is not an update. I have come across a dilemma to which I need your input. And, for the record, it kills me to do this.**

**I no longer have the inspiration to continue this story, no matter that I have written out the outline for the rest of the story. I half believe that I should have left this story as a one-shot. For this reason, I am placing ****We Lay Here To Rest Those We Have Lost**** up for adoption under a few conditions:**

**-I am the betareader for the rest of the story**

**-That you, whoever adopts this story, follows my layout which I will PM to you**

**-That you will not abandon this story like I did**

**You will have to submit to me an example of your writing so that I will know the hands my story will be in. The next update will tell who will be continuing this story of mine.**

**If you want more of my work, I have a one-shot written on my profile, and there is a poll for my next story. Go vote!**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


	6. Come to think about it

**Okay. I admit, I feel horrible about leaving this story. I made a huge mistake in leaving it. But have no fear, the flame has been rekindled! But for those who wanted to adopt this story or fro those with writer's block, simply PM me with an idea for a story and I can write a first chapter for you! This will be called 'Setting the Stage" and I will open a forum just for this recurring issue among authors.**

**In short, I have decided to continue this story!**

**YAY! Bacon all around!**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'm a 40+ year old man who writes kids' books?**

Marcus POV

I looked around my, no, _the_ camp. This place is not mine. Even if I kept it together after the coward Percy Jackson left, after he left Annabeth a wreck, it is not mine. I was wrenched from my thoughts as I heard a sound much like kaijus in that one movie from 2013, Pacific Rim, wasn't it? But, a ship landed just shy of the strawberry fields. It was huge, and black, covered with stars. The door hissed as eight figures exited the belly of the metal beast, none of them bothering to hide their identities.

The first, I did not recognize, but he was tall, with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. he wore a forest-green cape with a caduceus on it. Then it struck me that this could be Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, who's spirit disappeared from the underworld centuries ago.

The second man was HUGE. He was tall. He was completely ripped, with dark skin and chocolate eyes. he wore a fiery red cape with a hammer on it. This could only be Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. He, like Luke, I recognized from pictures in Chiron's office.

The third guy was quite familiar. He had close-cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes. he wore a sky blue cape with a lightning bolt on it. This was Jason Grace.

The fourth man was also familiar, with his wild, black curls and chocolate eyes, Leo Valdez had changed very little in 1,000 years. He, too, wore a red cape emblazoned with a blazing hammer.

The first woman was, in short, hot and not changed at all. Piper McLean still had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes with a Cherokee skin tone. She wore a pink cape with a dove on it, and she was holding Jason's hand.

The second woman was even prettier than Piper, with long, wavy black hair and sky blue eyes. She, too, was instantly recognizable from pictures Chiron had. This was Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, and she was, like in the pictures, holding Charles' hand. She wore a pink cape with a heart on it.

The third woman was changed little as well, with her still-braided long black hair and her not-quite so cold dark chocolate eyes. Reyna Columbio wore a dark red cape with a flaming torch displayed in the fabric. She, surprisingly, held the hand of Leo Valdez.

I was very surprised.

The fourth woman was no surprise at all. Clarrise LaRue stood there, armed to the teeth in everything from knives to swords, morning stars to electric spears. She looked the same, really, stringy brown hair in an orange bandanna, camo vest, but this time, with a bloodred cape with a bloody boar's head on it.

Seven people, three of which who were supposed to be dead, had just stepped from the ship and left all jaws on the ground. Leo, childish as ever, waved. This was a commander of Chaos' Army? They must be in a sorry state if Leo was in charge, even though, admittedly, he is a very powerful demigod. Not very reserved, either. Almost closed the Doors of Death, but a girl, a daughter of Rhea got there first. Damn, that girl had been _fine_... but I have Annabeth now. Natalia is in the past.

"Hello, People of Camp Half-Blood! It's great to see you all again!" The voice of Luke Castellan broke over the crowd. A riot began in the immortal campers of the second Titanomachy. I stepped between Chris Rodriguez , and the Commanders.

Chris POV

That two-faced, life stealing, war starting, son of a-...is that Clarrise? She grinned at me and pushed through the ranks of commanders. I pushed past Marcus, who turned out to be not quite so bad once he saw that Camp had gone to shambles without Percy. He tried to fill the gaping hole left by Percy when he was killed. Keyword being _tried_. But he did his best.

At first I had thought that I would hate all the commanders of Chaos for thinking us weak, and throwing their help at us like we couldn't defend ourselves.

Maybe we could get along after all.

**Hey! Sorry it's so short. I rushed it a bit. I almost had Clarisse instead of Chris, with Silena waving slightly and giving a soft smile, but then I remembered,**

**"Mare, you're a dumbass! You killed off Clarisse in the first chapter!"**

**Silly stupid me. Review the word "Alagaesia". I want to know who's paying attention!**

**Check out my other stories, Ravenclaw and my one-shotI Remember, and vote in the poll!**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


	8. Kill me I dare you

**Okay, I hate myself, but I have to sort of put this story on hiatus while I continue with other stories that I'm slightly more interested in. I will return to this story, don't think I'm abandoning it, but I want to get out a few one-shots that may or may not take root and grow.**

**So, don't come and find me and burn my house down with combustible lemons, okay?**

**How about you all go watch Horrible Histories on YouTube while you wait? It's awesome and has tendency to get me on a writing high!**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


End file.
